


Unforgettable

by TheStoryFiend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryFiend/pseuds/TheStoryFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose have a date night. (Lyrics used from "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. They aren't mine in any way, shape, or form. But I highly suggest you look up the song and listen to it while reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

It was late, and the dance hall was emptying out. Slow-dancing songs were put on. One particular couple, a brown-haired man and his blonde companion, swayed slowly together in the middle of the dance floor.

_Unforgettable, that’s what you are,_

_Unforgettable, though near or far,_

_Like a song of love that clings to me,_

_How the thought of you does things to me…_

The blonde tucked her head under her partner’s chin, sighing contentedly.

“This is my favorite song, you know,” she said.

“I didn’t know that you liked Nat King Cole, Rose,” he remarked, the vibrations of his voice humming pleasantly against her ear.

“I’m just full of hidden depths, Doctor,” Rose replied coyly, looking up at him.

The Doctor took a minute to gaze at his beautiful companion, radiant in a pink 1950s style dress. _This song is accurate,_ he reflected. _My Rose is unforgettable._

Meanwhile, Rose was contemplating him. _He’s different from his Time Lord self - softer, almost,_ she thought. _Certainly he expresses his feelings more. And he’s a damn good kisser._ She grinned.

“What are you thinking about?” the Doctor asked her.

“You,” Rose said, kissing him gently. “This song makes me think of you.”

_Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable, in every way…_

“I’m that special, huh?” the Doctor smiled smugly.

“No, you’re just a troublemaker,” she teased.

They danced together in silence for a bit, then Rose said:

“Do you remember the first time we danced?”

The Doctor laughed.

“I was trying my hardest to impress you, you know,” he said.

“I noticed,” she assured him.

“Did it work?” he inquired.

She tossed her head flirtatiously. “What do _you_ think?”

“Well, at any rate, I won out over Captain Jack.”

“Still jealous, are you?”

“What? No, I -”

“Oh, yes you are! You’re still jealous that I flirted with Captain Jack!” she laughed.

“Can you blame me, though?” he asked, suddenly serious, brushing her cheek with one hand. “You’re the most wonderful girl in this or any other universe.”

Rose’s breath caught. The Doctor, even this human Doctor, rarely ever gave her such compliments.

He took a deep breath. “Rose, I’ve loved you since… well, since the day we met, really, or shortly thereafter. But I was so afraid of loving you and losing you I didn’t want to admit my feelings, even to myself. People come and go in 900 years, and the older I got the harder it was to open myself up. But I’m human now, Rose. I don’t have to stand by and watch you fade while I don’t age a day. I can be with you my whole life.” He paused, stopped dancing, and pulled out a small box covered in red velvet.

“It’s traditional to get down on one knee here, yes?” he asked a trifle anxiously.

“Yes,” Rose said, laughing a little as she tried not to cry.

The Doctor knelt, opening the box to display a ring set with a jewel that seemed to have an entire universe swirling inside it. Noting her surprised expression, he explained.

“It’s a Gallifreyan diamond. Don’t get sidetracked, darling. I made a real effort with this speech.”

He cleared his throat. “Rose Tyler, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Overcome with emotion, Rose could only nod. The happy couple embraced as all the other dancers on the floor clapped.

_That’s why darling, it’s incredible,_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable, too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is the first time I've ever posted one of my fanfictions, so please enjoy and tell me if you liked it :)
> 
> And while we're on the subject of fanfictions, don't you agree that "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole is the most perfect Doctor/Rose song ever? :D


End file.
